Sheeva (Mortal Kombat)
Sheeva is a proud member of the native Outworld race known as the Shokan and a villain from the Mortal Kombat series of fighting games. She is the quinary antagonist in Mortal Kombat 3, a major antagonist in Deadly alliance-Armageddon, and a supporting antagonist in Mortal Kombat 9. History Sheeva, like many of her race, was a warrior for Shao Kahn. Her ferocity earned her the warlord's attention and when he invaded Earhtrealm using the resurrected Queen Sindel, he appointed Sheeva her bodyguard. However the Shokan became distrustful of Kahn when Motaro, a Centaurian, the rivals of her race, was appointed the head of Kahn's extermination squads. During the invasion, Sheeva fiercely fought against anyone who tried to get near Sindel and eventually battled against Kitana and Jade, who sought to free the Edenian queen from Shao Kahn's control. Her brute strength wasn't enough to beat the two and Sheeva fled to Outworld in shame. Upon arriving there, she found out that Shao Kahn had betrayed her people and led an attack on them. However since the Shokan couldn't defeat the emperors forces, Sheeva decided to simply finish off Motaro. Upon sneaking into his palace, she discovered that he had the criminal, Kano, imprisoned there. She made him a deal, in exchange for his assistance in defeating Motaro, she will give him precious jewels. After launching a sneak attack on the Centaurian, Sheeva made plans to take down Shao Kahn and Kano offered to distract him. He told the Shokan to wait for his signal but actually double crossed Sheeva and told Kahn what she was planning. After Kano gave Sheeva the signal and she found Kahn ready and waiting to fight her, who fought her and defeated her. In the Konquest mode of Mortal Kombat Armageddon, Sheeva appeared in Shinnok's Spire in the Netherrealm and fought Taven. However this was revealed to be simply an illusion created by Shinnok to test the demigod. In her ending, Sheeva defeated Blaze and was transformed into a goddess of destruction with a powerful kamidogu. She then laid waste to the realms and when they reformed, nothing was as it had been. Appearance ''Mortal Kombat'' (2011) Her height is 7 feet. Sheeva is part of the shokan race and thus has four arms and three fingers on each (12 in all). She wears dark red lipstick and has orange eyes. Sheeva has black hair thats laid back. She has spiked gauntlets on her arms and legs with jewels that resemble rubies embedded in them. For clothing, She wears a revealing red strip onepiece thats held at the waist and goes over her chest, leaving her midriff, legs, feet and cleavage bare. She has an established, proportional body, excellent physical prowess, muscular limbs and a well-toned skin. Sheeva prefers going barefoot. In her alternate costume Sheeva has more armor for protection and has her strips over her chest forming an X over her breast with chains running through it. She paints around her eyes with black as her color. With her armor she wears spiked metal shoulder guards and wears leg and thigh guards. Powers and Abilities Sheeva possesses the superhuman strength typical to her race and can shoot fireballs and perform a teleport stomp that other Shokan use. Having the fighting skills of her race she can throw her enemies or grab them and brutally beat them. She can jump high in the air and stomp on her opponents. Sheeva can fracture bones literally by just punching or crushing her opponents with body Shots. Her kicks are ferocious, being able to kick her opponents across the map or staggering them with all her might. Sheeva has a very high damage tolerance, being able to survive cuts and bruises and fatal wounds that would kill the average person. Personality While not entirely evil, Sheeva is mostly Shao Kahn's jailer usually being indifferent towards this job but sometimes hates it. Sheeva's two most significant characteristics are her willingness to defend the pride of the Shokan, and her eagerness to fight different types of opponents. Sheeva's personality strongly contrasts with theach personalities of Goro and Kintaro as she is much more calm and respectful, even going so far as to bow after every battle, a clear display of dedication to even her opponents. Sheeva believes people that fight with honor are worthy to be called 'warriors'. Galllery Sheeva.png Sheeva MK9.jpg Mortal Kombat 9 All Cutscenes Full HD 1080_2644842.jpg Mortal Kombat 9 All Cutscenes Full HD 1080_2686384.jpg Mortal Kombat 9 All Cutscenes Full HD 1080_3866563.jpg Mortal Kombat 9 All Cutscenes Full HD 1080_4046309.jpg Mortal Kombat 2011 - Sheeva's Arcade Run on Expert Level; Requested by Sindelia_876509.jpg|"For the shokan" Mortal Kombat 9 All Cutscenes Full HD 1080_5139835.jpg Sheeva_0.jpg|Sheeva the honorable female Shokan introduced MK9 File:Screenshot_20161205-222249.png|Sheeva (front) notable muscle and revealing costume File:Screenshot_20161205-222306.png|Sheeva (back side) File:Screenshot_20161205-222404.png|Sheeva's upperbody File:Screenshot_20161205-222703.png|Sheeva's alternate costume. (Notable extra armor and crossed red strips) GM_20170312_123048.gif|Sheeva's lend me a Hand fatality Videos Mortal_Kombat_Sheeva_Ending_Video|Sheeva's MK9 Ending Trivia *Sheeva is the first and only female Shokan introduced in the series. *Sheeva's name comes from the Hindu god of destruction, Shiva. This is reflected in her Armageddon ending. *Like many new characters in Mortal Kombat 3, it took some time to decide on her name and was at first called "She-Goro". *Sheeva is the first Mortal Kombat female to wear the most Revealing clothing, wearing just a red one piece twin strap. Category:Female Category:Mortal Kombat Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Fighter Category:Humanoid Category:Barbarian Category:Monsters Category:Traitor Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Brutes Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Honorable Category:Redeemed Category:Grey Zone Category:On & Off Category:Insecure Category:Anti-Villain Category:Deceased Category:Elementals Category:Minion Category:Game Bosses Category:Protective Category:Charismatic Category:Neutral Evil Category:Tragic Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Enforcer Category:Revived